Twolegplace
Twolegplace is the general Clan term for cities, towns, villages - locations where groups of Twolegs permanently live together with their kittypets, dogs, and Monsters. The houses that make it up are known as Twoleg Nests to the cats. Notable Twolegplaces The Twolegplace Known as "Chellford" to Twolegs and simply as "the Twolegplace" to the cats, it is a settlement situated southeast from the ThunderClan forest camp, bordering its territory, and served by a Thunderpath. It was home to Rusty, before he decided to leave it and join ThunderClan as Firepaw. It was also the home to BloodClan and Sasha. History The five Clans (including SkyClan) had been living in the forest long before the Twolegplace was there. Once its building started, SkyClan was forced into exile, as all of the nests was built on their territory, destroying it. In Firestar's Quest, it is revealed by Smudge that his current Twoleg home was built right on top of the old SkyClan camp, which would explain why the kittypet was having dreams about the ancient Clan. Little Twolegplace Known as "Hadlow" to Twolegs, is a small settlement situated west of Highstones. In Midnight, the six questing cats crossed it on their journey to the sun-drown-place, getting in trouble and separated, but finally they escaped and reunited. Big Twolegplace Known as "Lower Hengest" to Twolegs, is a large settlement situated south of the Lake. In Midnight, the six questing cats got lost here, but Purdy, a loner, led them through it and to their destination. It is also mentioned in Sunrise, when the patrol searching for Sol passes by it. Other Twolegplaces *When Firestar and Sandstorm were separated by a storm and the ensuing flood in Firestar's Quest, they were later reunited in a Twolegplace, helped by the stray cats living there *A Twolegplace named Whitchurch appears on the map, west of the Lake, albeit never mentioned in the books *The nests by the Horseplace are also labeled as "Twolegplace" on the map Greenleaf Twolegplace Greenleaf Twolegplace is the Clan term for camps and resorts - locations where Twolegs live only for short periods, usually during greenleaf. By the Lake, there are two Greenleaf Twolegplaces on the Clan territories: one by the ShadowClan-ThunderClan border (Known as Hareview Campsite to Twolegs), and the other by the RiverClan-ShadowClan border (Known as Littlepine Sailing Center to Twolegs). History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :As Crookedkit looks into the distance across the moors to Highstones, he notices that the wide space in between has dark shapes etched on one side, and he guesses these are Twoleg nests. :There is a dog attack near the Twolegplace, and Oakpaw fights it off. :A dog barks in the distance near the meadow where Twolegs came: Twolegplace. Crookedpaw makes plans to scare the dog away by scaring it and then luring it from Twolegplace into the marsh meadow. Hailstar sends himself, Crookedpaw, Cedarpelt, Whitefang, Rippleclaw, Beetlenose, Oakheart, Ottersplash, Rainflower, and Piketooth in his patrol. He also sends Shimmerpelt, Softwing, and Shellheart in the luring group. The plan works perfectly until instead of running towards the meadow, the dog runs toward the beech copse threatening Willowpaw and Graypw. Crookedpaw fights them off, and the injured dog runs back to the Twolegplace. :While patrolling near the Twolegplace, some Twoleg kits rush near a bridge coming near Graypaw. Graypaw is frozen with fear while one of the kits try to touch her. Crookedjaw leaps forward and hisses at them, scaring them back to the Twolegplace. Bluestar's Prophecy'' :When Bluepaw is chasing a squirrel, it suddenly springs upward, disappearing over the top of a fence. Bluepaw blinks in frustration, and wonders where the squirrel has brought her. Once tasting the air, she realizes she had crossed the border between ThunderClan territory and Twolegplace. She starts to turn back when a voice calls down on her. She realizes a kittypet is calling at her. He asks if she is one of the forest cats, and he asks what it's like. Bluepaw starts answering some of his seemingly obvious questions, when Pinestar calls her back. As Pinestar hauls her away, the kittypet says that his name is Jake, and she should come back to see his nest next time. See Also *Twolegs *Twoleg Nest *Kittypet *BloodClan Category:Twolegs Category:Locations